All American Girl
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Just a one-shot based of of Carrie Underwoods All American girl. Read its cute.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Based on the song All American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

**Charliepov**

**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
**

"Charlie the baby is coming" Renee told me.

My heart immediately began to race. It was time I was going to be a daddy. I hope she is having a boy. I cant wait to take him fishing and play sports with. When he gets older I am going have bragging rights all around because my boy will be the best athlete all around.

"Charlie" Renee grunted. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry dear" I told her and helped her in the car. We don't know what the baby is we chose it to be a surprise.

Once we got to the hospital I immediately picked her up and the nurses rushed her to the delivery room. I followed as fast as I could.

The process was long and painful for both of us. For her because she was having a baby. For me because I'm pretty sure my hand is broken.

"Doctor dont tell me if its a boy or girl yet I want to be surprised when you come back in" Renee told him. He nodded and took our baby out.

We waited for what seemed like forever.

**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**  
**All those big dreams changed**

The nurse walked in with a beautiful baby wrapped in a pink blanket. All my hopes and dreams of Being the dad of a football star and talking to colleges faded and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Oh Charlie we have a baby girl" Renee gushed as the nurse gave our daughter to her.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Renee murmured "Hello sweetie Im your mommy"

Isabella smiled. "Say Hello to daddy" Renee said giving her to me. Once I looked into our baby's eyes. I was done. The disappointment that was in me quickly faded.

**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**  
**All American girl**

_3 years later_

"daddy can I please have a ice cream" Bella asked as we passed the stand in the park.

"No sweetie you'll ruin you dinner" I told her.

She turned to me and pouted. It didn't take long for me to give in. "Fine but don't tell you mother" I said and she smiled sweetly.

I walked over to the stand "One chocolate cone please" I asked the young man. He looked down at my baby girl and smiled.

"Shes going to be a heart breaker when she gets older" he told me as he got the ice cream. I was about to pay him but he put his hand up "Don't worry about it that smile of hers is payment enough"

Bella blushed as I gave her the icecream. "Thank you" she said as we walked off . "Yeah Thank you" I called back

When we got home Renee somehow knew. "Charlie" she scolded as she cleaned the chocolate off of Bella's face.

"Sorry honey she did the face" I told her.

She smiled "she has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she"

I nodded "she sure does"

I would do anything for my baby girl.

_13 years later_

**_Bpov_**

" Bella talk to him. He has a thing for you I swear he does" My best friend Alice told me. I have been crushing on Edward Masen for 2 years now. You would think it was easy to be together with him considering he is the football star and I am a cheerleader. But no I am as shy as ever. It doesn't help he is a year above me either.

**Sixteen short years later**  
**She was falling for the senior football star**

Edward passed me in the hall way and smiled that smile that makes my heart melt. I bit my lip. To my surprise he walked up to me. "Hi Bella"

"Hi Edward" I said shyly back.

"Well I'm just going to go now" Alice said walking off.

"Bella would you like to go out with me Friday night?" Edward asked.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Yes I would love to" I said probably to eagerly but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight" he said and kissed my cheek. I couldnt help the smile on my face as he walked off.

Friday night came along and Alice helped me get ready for my date. She called Edward to see where he was taking me so she could dress me perfectly. I was confused when she put me in jean shorts and tennis shoes. She didnt refrain from giving me a cute top though. She did my hair and make up also. I had to admit when I looked in the mirror I actually looked pretty.

"There now your perfect" Alica told me as she finished. My other friend Rosalie couldnt come because she is currently on a date with her boyfriend Emmett.

"I wouldn't say perfect" I argued

Alice looked at me "I would" she said skipping out of my room and out of my house.

Before I could go after her the door bell rang.

EDWARDS HERE!

I went down the stairs and opened the door. I wasn't surprised to see he looked great. He had on Jeans and a nice shirt.

"You look Beautiful Bella" he told me

"Thank you" I said back.

He led me out the door and even opened the car door for me. I smiled when I found out our destination. LASER QUEST!

"Alice told me it was your favorite place" He told me and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It is" I told him. He smiled and got out of the car opening my door again before I could do it myself.

He led me in and we got suited up. We had to do the whole introduction thing but then we were off.

I ran in a little cave thing and shot anyone who got near me even Edward.

I screwed up one time because I shot him and when he cussed I giggled. He turned and smirked at me then shot me.

I pouted because that was my first time getting shot. "Edward" I whined

He came up to me "What?" he said mocking me

I glared "You were my first time"

He raised an eyebrow at me "NO! Not like that. You know what I mean" I defended

He laughed. While he laughed I just shot him. He glared at me in return. I just stuck my tongue out like the mature sixteen year old I am and ran.

I could hear him behind me. "Bella" I heard him call and suddenly I was pushed against a wall.

He face was inches away from mine. "What am I going to do with you?" he teased leaning closer.

"I could think of a few things" I whispered back breathlessly closing the gap between us.

His lips were so soft. It felt like heaven. Especially when his tongue slipped in my mouth. I couldn't hold back my moan. We broke away for air I don't know how much later.

After that Night me and Edward Masen were inseparable.

**Edpov**

**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**  
**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

I cant get Bella out of my head. She is perfect in so many ways. Sometimes I have to skip practice to spend time with her. I am happy I let Jasper talk me int asking her out. if it weren't for him i would have never gotten the balls to do it. He said that Alice told him she liked me to so I should jsut do it.

The only downside is that since I haven't been practicing lately I haven't been doing my best either. I'm not doing bad I'm just not being myself.

I have dropped a couple passes which is something I never do. Its not Bella's fault she tells me to practice but I just cant pass up any opportunity to spend time with her.

**The coach said, hey son what's your problem**  
**Tell me have you lost your mind**

I was just about to go to the showers for a long day of practice when my coach stopped me.

"Edward what is your problem lately you were the best player in the state and now your barely the best player in the district. The team even" coach Clapp said.

I rolled my eyes. "I know and Im sorry Ive just found something more important in my life than football"

"Have you lost your mind! I had colleges asking for you left and right. What could be more important than your future" he asked increduously

"Bella Swan is my future" I simply said and walked off to the locker rooms.

Bella was sitting on the hood of my car waiting for me. I walked up to her and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed me back and before we knew it we were pretty much making out on the hood of my car where anyone could see.

When we pulled apart we both had smiles on our faces "Where did that come from" she asked.

I shrugged "I don't know I just love you" I said.

Her eyes widened at my confession. Ive never told her I loved her before and to tell you the truth I didn't mean to tell her now. I wanted it to be romantic.

"I love you to" she said back kissing me again. My heart soared at her confession.

We were in Love!

I drove her home and got back to my house. When I walked in the house my dad was standing in the living room waiting for me.

**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college**  
**Boy, you better tell her goodbye**

He looked pissed. "I got a call from your coach"

I winced this wasn't going to be good.

"Bella Swan is your future? What the hell Edward your going to lose your free ride to the University of Washington" he yelled at me.

I couldn't say anything. "Your going to break up with her. I'm not letting you throw away your future for a fling" he told me and that woke me up

"I am not breaking up with her" I told him was taken back as a general rule you don't talk back to my dad.

"Excuse me" he asked incredulously

"You heard me she is not just a fling. We are in love and one day i am going to marry her" I said even shocking myself. I have never even thought of marriage before I met her.

His eyes showed pure shock "How do you know shes not just dating you because you are going to be successful the minute you tell her you dropped everything for her she will probably dump you" he challenged

"she would never do that and I am not dropping everything for her. she is just my number one priority over football. I am still going to the university of Washington They are not going to take my scholarship away because I didn't do great in my last couple games of high school" I told him

I was confused with the way he looked at me. He actually looked proud?

"Well if that how you feel son then do what you want. She sounds like a keeper and I want to meet her soon. I'm sure your mother does to" he said walking out. I sighed in relief. I get to keep my Bella.

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**  
**All American girl**

After that I started doing better because Bella forced me to start going to every practice again. She didn't want me to get in anymore trouble. My team even made it to the championship to states. The game is tonight.

Bella met my parents and like me she has them wrapped around her little immediately fell in love with her and think of her as there own. Her parents were accepting to me. Her dad is a little protective but that's understandable.

The game started and it was tough. Bella was cheering with the cheerleaders and looked awsome. I couldnt help but look at her every now and then and smile.

I cant believe how whipped I am with her. I would do anything for her any time. She is my life and my word now. She has my heart.

The game proceeded and we were both tied scoreless. With 10 second left in the last quarter. I recovered a fumble and scored. The final score was 7 to 0 us. it started raining in the 3rd quarter which isnt a shock it is Forks.

Everyone came running to the field to celebrate. Bella ran to my arms and I picked her up and twirled her. "you did it. You won" she said excitedly

I kissed her as I continued to twirl her. "I love you" i told her

"I love you to" she whispered back.

I looked in her eyes and did what I had wanted to do since the first moment I saw her. I reached in my pocket and got out the ring I got out of my bag before everyone came running down. I got on one knee and heard Bella gasp.

"Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked

I saw a tear roll down her cheek and very softly she whispered "yes"

I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Suddenly we heard a bunch of clapping. Apparently people saw what just happened. Our parents didnt look surprised I already got her dad's blessing. They just looked proud. A lot of the students like shocked but happy. Bella blushed and smiled.

That was the best day of my life. Next to our wedding day and honeymoon.

It was small wedding that Alice and Rosalie had free reign over everything. It was perfect.

_5 years later_

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**  
**She said, be honest, tell me what you want**  
**And he said, honey you outta know**

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you**  
**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American girl**

Bella is pregnant right now. She went to the doctor today. I am ecstatic we are going to have a baby. We are still in love as much as we were in high school.

Bella is lying in the bed right now. I crawled in next to her "Edward do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked

"Love, Do you really want to know" I asked and she nodded "I want a little beautiful one just like you"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Really?"

"Yes." I confirmed

"I'm not those things" she argued

"yes you are any one of our friends and family will confirm it. You broke my fathers shell and believe me that is impossible" I told her

She just smiled and kissed me. "I love you Edward Masen"

I kissed her back "I Love you to Isabella Masen"

_1 year later_

Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She is just like my angel. Both my girls have me wrapped around their fingers and I wouldn't have it any other way. I would die for them both.

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**  
**All American girl**

**All American girl**

THE END

REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT


End file.
